Jupiter
Jupiter is the main fire engine of the Pontypandy Fire Station. It is driven to emergencies mostly by Fireman Sam, though the other firefighters have driven it as well. Description The pride of the Pontypandy Fire Service, Jupiter is always on hand to attend all manner of disasters. Expertly driven by Sam and the crew, Jupiter is a welcome sight to anyone in trouble. Always clean and shiny, Jupiter's bright red paintwork and flashing blue lights are a clear sight that help is on the way. Episodes Elvis drove Jupiter *Camping *Sam's Day Off *What Goes Up *Steele Under Par *Blow Me Down *Poorly Penny * Pontypandy Pioneers *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Lighthouse Lock Out *To Outfox a Fox *The Return of Norman-Man *Heroes of the Storm *The Break Up *Alien Alert Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble for Sam *Ice Cold in Pontypandy (Reversing only) *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Ellie drove Jupiter *Fiery Football *Big Top Norman Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Jupiter *Castles and Kings *Shape Up and Shine Episodes Chief Fire Officer Boyce drove Jupiter *Boyce will be Boyce Trivia Series 1-4 *Jupiter was based on a Bedford TK fire engine. *the lockers contained various random equipment: **a hose-reel in the first (occasionally other equipment such as a gas detector). **a CO2 extinguisher in the second and various chimney kits. **in the third, they contained an axe on the one side and a rope and a tire repair kit on the opposite *the pump bay contained a hose-reel switch, two main jet outlets, two rolls of lay-flat hose and a nozzle. *the left side lockers were only used in Snow Business and Flat Tyre. *Jupiter's call sign was "Jupiter 999". Series 5-9 *Jupiter is now loosely based on a Volvo FL6. *Since the 2003 series, the lockers in Jupiter now contain various items: **on the right, the hoses, the main pump bay and the extinguishers **on the left, the hoses, the jaws of life, another pump bay, and a bucket of sand **at the rear is the elevating ladder controls and a short extension ladder *In the original series, it had a more traditional wail/yelp siren, but from Series 5 onwards, it was replaced with old two tone horns. *Jupiter has two blue rotating beacons and two flashing lights on either side of the grille. *Apart from Sam; Elvis, Penny Chief Fire Officer Boyce have also driven Jupiter to emergencies on many occasions. Steele has also driven it in some of the story books from 1990's. *Jupiter used to have a number plate registration J 999, until it was removed from 2003 on-wards along with the other vehicles in the series for unknown reasons. *Between Seasons 1 and 4, Jupiter had four wheels. Since Season 5, it has had six. *In season 6, Jupiter's front was facelifted and given a yellow stripe and after Paper Plane Down the striping at the rear was reversed. *Jupiter's elevating ladder has a water cannon for putting out fires from above, it was only used in A Real Live Wire, Pizza Palaver & Magic Norman Series 10 *Jupiter has 4 noticeable upgrades: the new fire service logos painted on, a new flashing blue light pattern, the same touch screen system as the Map-screen 700 fixed into the cab and a new interior *Station Officer Steele finally gets to drive Jupiter. *The logos on the cab are phosphorescent (can glow in darkness). *Arnold and Jerry Lee are the only ones who have yet to drive Jupiter. *Jupiter is parked in the second bay of the New Fire Station. Gallery IMG_0446.PNG|Jupiter in the original series Sam Driving Jupiter.jpg|Sam driving Jupiter in the original series File:IMG_0993.png File:FS.promo6.jpeg Roj.png Romj.png Wm.png imagejjj.jpg File:Rogh.jpg File:Norman'sPitfall51.png S4.jpeg|Series 4 promotional shot File:Norman'sPitfall47.png File:Norman'sPitfall58.png File:Norman'sPitfall55.png File:Norman'sPitfall59.png File:Norman'sPitfall60.png File:Old Jupiter Lockers.jpg|Old Jupiter Lockers File:Old Jupiter Outlets and hosereel switch.jpg|Old Jupiter outlets, pressure lever and hose reel switch File:Hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker File:Middle locker.jpg|Middle locker File:Gas detector in hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker with a gas detector in instead File:Jupiter using hard suction hose.jpg|Jupiter using hard suction hose File:Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter and Sam, from 2003 to 2008 .jpeg|Jupiter in Series 5 File:Twitr1.jpeg|Jupiter with a punctured tire File:IMG_0971.png|Rear of Jupiter in Paper Plane Down before the striping was reversed File:J.jpg|Jupiter in the CGI Series File:Js8.jpg File:Double.jpg File:Going_out_whith_a_bang.jpg IMG_0941.PNG IMG_0940.PNG IMG_0938.PNG IMG_0223.JPG File:Jupiter 2.png File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Jupiter and the Pontypandy Fire Brigade File:Jupiter's hose outlets.png|Water tank outlets File:Jupiter preparation.png|Preparation File:Jupiter locker bucket of sand.png|A locker with a bucket of sand File:Jupiter locker.png|One of the lockers File:Jupiter locker cream band fire extinguisher.png|One of the lockers with a cream band fire extinguisher File:IMG_0990.png|Jupiter in Heroes of the Storm File:IMG_0989.png|Jupiter & Venus parked in the new fire station File:Elvis driving Jupiter.png|Elvis driving Jupiter File:Jupiter_and_flood.png|Jupiter driving trough the flooded streets File:Fire station bays.png|Jupiter & Venus about to exit from the new Fire Station Arnold turns on Jupiter's siren.png|Elvis and Arnold onboard Jupiter Ellie turns on Jupiter's siren.png|Elvis and Ellie onboard Jupiter File:CGIRescue.jpg|Sam using Jupiter's platform in an emergency File:CGIJupiter.jpeg File:Pontypandy_clinic.png|Jupiter arriving at the Veterinary Clinic Space Train main.png|Jupiter in pursuit of the burning train File:C.K52.PNG|Jupiter in Castles and Kings File:Pap.6.PNG|Jupiter in Pontypandy in the Park File:271304-Fireman-Sam-Friction-Action-Jupiter.jpg|Merchandising Item (2005) File:IMG_3499.jpg|2008 Merchandising item (W/2016 logo update) FS.Jupiter.S.P.2016.jpg|2016 Merchandise (Sam and Penny with the new coat) File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_10.30.32_pm.png|Promo File:Jupiter's bassis.jpg|Jupiter's Original Basis File:Jupiter'sNewBasis.jpg|Jupiter's current basis IMG_1009.PNG|Jupiters new interior IMG_0368.JPG Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles used in an emergency Category:Vehicles used on land Category:Fire Service Vehicles